


Hi Sad, I'm Dad.

by Alecvm



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Dadvid AU, I love my son, Multi, One-Shot, Sibiling Love, aro max, bisexual ace neil, comforting nikki, david beats the shit out of max's parents, david comforts his children, david gets a boyfriend, david loves his children, flash backs, gender fluid nikki, i don't ship anyone, max can play a lot of different instruments, max is a protective brother, max's main instrument is the violin, max's parents - Freeform, neil makes actually really good food, nikki the badass sibiling, pansexual david, sad boy max, the trouble trio adobted by david
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: This will mostly be just one-shots and if you want anything in particular just comment and  i'll make it for you! If you request anything just make sure it is Dadvid related please!





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so no this is not an actual chapter but I will be posting on this soon. But this has been saved as a draft for a while so like I just wanted to post it so I don't loose this. Anyway leave suggestions for future stories!! 


	2. Lets Go Home-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the last day of camp and nobody necesarrly wants to leave now. When it comes to breakfeast David brings everyone a little present to try and cheer them up. Little did the trouble trio know that it was going to be the best good-bye present they would ever get.

Neil tiptoed into the tent to see Max still bundled up with his blankets hiding under the covers. 

"Hey Max...come on get up Nikki is waiting for us in the mess hall," Neil whispered gently shaking him. 

Max sniffled before slowly emerging from his cocoune. His eyes were red and face stained of dried tears. He didn't say anything but let Neil drag him out of bed. 

"I'm going to be waiting outside okay?" His friend then said before walking out leaving Max alone. 

Once Neil left he continued to pull his sweatshirt over his head and pouring the last of the water he had onto his face and wipping it off with his sleeves. After changing he then continued to pack up his things. When he walked out Neil silently nodded to the boy before they walked over to the mess hall. The campers were usually causing some kind of trouble but today everyone was quiet. Everyone sat close to each other refusing to say their good-byes as they didn't want this to end now. Even David's happy self couldn't brighten up the room. Gwen tried her best to make the best of things as she let the kids eat ice-cream for breakfast. But nothing could get rid of the sadness. Even the Quarter Master stayed quiet and didn't say cryptic things. Which to be honest was a little strange. Finally, David stood up and walked to the front of the room calling everyones attention. 

"So...today is the last day of camp! First thing, pack everything up and put it outside of your tent. Then please meet back here and we will be doing our good-byes for our last activity," The camp man said before taking a small plastic bag out. "And I brought you guys a little present. Yeah, I know its not a phone or something like that but its something for you guys to remember camp."

David walked around and gave everyone a button that had a small pine tree on it and their name on it. Each one was slightly personalized for the person too. For Harrison had a little magicians wand, Nerf had a knife cutting through his tree, Nerris had his tree actually be their signature wizard hat with just a tree stump on the bottom, and so on. And then it came down to the last three. Neil got a flask as his tree and Nikki got a tree and little animals everywhere around. 

"You don't need to give me one," Max grumbled under his breath as he put his head down. 

For everyone knew that Max didn't actually have a camp he was put in and nobody really knew what his talent was. So Max just expected a pin that was completly normal with no decorations on it like the others. But he was suprised by what the man had made him. 

"Oh come on Max! Don't be so grumpy," David said before sitting next to Max and leaning close whispering to him. "Hey, I know that your parents are a peice of shit so thats why I'm going to be your Dad from now on." 

Max's eyes widened in shock as David for the second time had sworn in the whole entire camp period. "Psh, don't think I'll be calling you dad anytime soon though...I still have to live with my parents too." 

David just a gave a small smile before handing Max's pin over and giving a quick hug before jumping up and walking over to Gwen to give her his last pin. Once David left Max inspected the pin seeing that it had a yellow shirt tied around the tree just like how David tied it and where his name would be was 'Son'. The boy grinned to himself and quickly hid his pin when Nikki called his name. 

"Max! What does your pin look like? Neil's is nerdy of course," Nikki said as they showed off their pin. 

"Mine? Oh its nothing special. Just my name and a tree," Max said starting to blush. 

Nikki glared at him but before she could open her mouth David called for the campers telling them that it was packing time. Max then quickly left to his tent with Neil running behind as they were in the end going to the same place. When they got back to their tents Max quickly shoved his stuff into his bagback trying his best to advoid eye cotact with Neil. 

"Oh come on man. Why are you suddenly so awkward about a pin?" Neil finally blurted out getting annoyed with the awkward silence. "Also, come on you know that we would never make fun of you cause of a stupid pin. We're friends Max." 

Sighing, Max reluctlently took out his pin shoving it into Neils hands before turning away. Max waited for a snicker or at least something of a question but nothing came. When he finally looked up he saw his friend smiling and almost looked like he was crying? 

"Neil? You okay man?" Max asked slowly inching closer to his friend. 

"...yeah. I'm fine. These are tears of happiness Max," Neil said before looking up at his friend smiling. "So I guess I would be your big brother right?" 

Max's eyes widened as Neil took out his own pin. Max wasn't really paying attention to the names before so he hadn't noticed it said 'Neil(son)'.

"But what about Nikki?"He then asked cradling Neil's pin in his hands. 

He heard his friend sigh loudly before answering. "Didn't you actually look at their pin? Nikki's said 'Nikki' and then 'my child' under their name." 

Max then gave a genuin smile before jumping on his friend in a big hug crying with his friend. But this time for Max it would finally be tears of joy. And he hoped that it would only be from joy from now on. 

 

 


End file.
